


Ромашки

by jonathan_seagull



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathan_seagull/pseuds/jonathan_seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ромашки — символ семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ромашки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.

Служанка помогла ей разгладила ткань, и Маргери посмотрела на получившуюся вышивку. Роза с каждым разом становилась все красивее и красивее — и уж точно лучше, чем у кузин. Впрочем, Маргери ведь была старше, нечему было тут удивляться. А уж в именины... говорят ведь, что в этот день все получается лучше, чем у других. Она была с этим согласна. 

«Скоро, — подумала она про себя, — я буду вышивать розочку еще лучше, чем кто-либо в мире».

Маргери подошла к зеркалу, посмотрела на свое отражение и невольно улыбнулась. В зеркале почему-то всегда незаметно, что становишься старше — это видно потом, но Маргери хотела видеть это именно сегодня. Ей десять лет, у нее юбилей — почему отражение совсем не изменилось, почему оно не взрослеет вместе с ней? Это всегда ее расстраивало, но Лорас, успокаивая ее, говорил, что это абсолютно не важно — сама-то она знает, сколько ей сегодня исполнилось, и никакое зеркало для этого не нужно. 

Лорас умел ее утешать. Совсем как взрослый, хотя был ненамного старше ее — год не разница в возрасте. Впрочем, все ее братья умели успокаивать младшую сестру.

О, ну где же все? 

С самого утра мама сказала Маргери, что после того, как ее оденут как принцессу, она должна будет немного посидеть в своих покоях — чтобы сюрприз получился настоящим сюрпризом. "Конечно, — сказала мама, — все уже давно готово, но ведь это так приятно — получить подарок после долгого ожидания, _не правда ли, Маргери?_ " Маргери была полностью согласна и потому теперь сидела в опочивальне вместе со служанками, вышивала и смотрела на себя в зеркало. Наверное, принцессы выглядят именно так — красиво и величественно. В книгах, во всяком случае, они всегда были такими, и Маргери очень хотела походить на настоящих принцесс. А когда-нибудь потом она без всяких сомнений станет ею — а может быть, даже и королевой — так ей все говорили, и Маргери скромно улыбалась в ответ, чувствуя, как внутри нее поднимается удовольствие. 

Правда, сейчас она немножко скучала, было не слишком интересно просто сидеть и терпеть, но настоящие принцессы должны были уметь ждать, и потому она ждала, когда ее позовут вниз.

Позвали ее достаточно скоро, и она вышла в длинный коридор — один из многих в Хайгардене, которые иногда даже пугали ее своими размерами. Сзади послушно шли служанки, готовые повиноваться каждому ее слову, так что, наверное, сейчас ей можно не бояться. 

Ее ждали сияющие родители — мама была красива, как никогда! — и подарки, к которым она бы бросилась тотчас же, если бы не помнила о правилах приличия. Но благодарить так, как ей захочется, ей ничто не помешало.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — она бросилась обнимать мать и отца, а потом сделала намеренную паузу и, как подобает принцессе, взглянула на них (смотря из-под полуопущенных ресниц — этому ее научила бабушка). — Могу ли я открыть подарки?

Конечно, никто не был против, и Маргери присела перед замечательной коробочкой, красиво украшенной. Она догадывалась, что там могло быть — слишком долго Элинор намекала на это, но ведь та могла и ошибаться. Желая проверить, правдивы ли были слова кузины, Маргери открыла подарок и выдохнула в восторге — ожерелье! Из изумрудов! Мечты о котором были с ней весь год! Невольно она захлопала в ладоши от счастья.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она еще раз и повернулась к стоящему рядом Лорасу, что держал в руках ворох ромашек. — Ах, Лорас!

— Прошу прощения, — Лорас поклонился матери и отцу, — не могу ли я увести именинницу в сад?

— Ненадолго, — попросила мать. Лорас кивнул и, взяв Маргери под руку, повел к выходу. В саду она обернулась к брату.

— Почему именно ромашки? — лукаво спросила она, поправляя локон. Это было забавно — подтрунивать над братом, особенно будучи искренне благодарной за цветы — ибо Маргери любила цветы едва ли не больше, чем свою мечту. И, хотя фаворитами были розы — ромашки тоже очень красивы. — Ведь на нашем гербе роза.

— Они похожи на тебя, — спокойно пояснил Лорас, но, как заметила Маргери, он слегка покраснел. Впрочем, может быть, так просто падал свет. — И ромашки — символ семьи. Мы же с тобой семья, не так ли?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Маргери и протянула Лорасу букет. — Сплетешь мне венок? — Лорас был просто мастером в плетении венков, и это уже было их тайной традицией — он делал ей венки, а она их хранила. 

Лорас кивнул, и минут на десять сад погрузился в молчание. Маргери с интересом наблюдала, как брат плетет венок — это было самым настоящим искусством! 

— Провозглашаю Маргери Тирелл королевой любви и красоты — и своей королевой! — Лорас наконец закончил, надел ей на голову венок и опустился на колени. — Пускай святится имя ее в веках, и менестрели сочиняют песни о том, как она прекрасна! 

Маргери весело засмеялась и взяла в руку ветку сосны, лежащую на земле.

— А я, — объявила она, — посвящаю Лораса Тирелла в рыцари. — Она коснулась веткой сначала одного его плеча, потом другого. — Да будет он храбрым и верным клятве! Встаньте, сир Лорас, с колен и поцелуйте вашу королеву!

Лорас улыбнулся, поднялся с земли, отряхнул колени и, обняв ее, поцеловал в щеку.

— Я правильно провела обряд посвящения? — лукаво осведомилась Маргери, вручая ветку брату. Он грезил рыцарством, и то она, то кузины не упускали случая подколоть его. Конечно, это было всего лишь шуткой — каждый имеет право на мечту.

— Не совсем, — задумчиво произнес Лорас. — Настоящая акколада выглядит немного не так, но пока тебе это простительно. Я думаю, что когда ты станешь королевой, ты посвятишь меня по всем правилам. Ладно, пора идти внутрь. Я обещал, что мы пойдем ненадолго.

Маргери кивнула.

— Я сохраню этот венок, — пообещала она. — Пусть он будет моей первой короной.

— А я — сосновую ветвь, — ответил Лорас, разглядывая верхушки деревьев. — Он будет моим первым мечом.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Лорас вновь взял ее под руку.

***

Это было ужасно. Маргери чувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ей бы сейчас убежать из шатра, но нельзя — она королева, и ей не позволительно спасаться бегством. 

Королева мертвого короля. 

Сердце колотилось в груди, точно сейчас выпрыгнет, и, казалось, его стук был самым громким звуком в шатре. Лорас сжал ее руку. 

— Это невозможно, — она тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к нему. Хорошо хоть сейчас здесь никого не было — если бы рядом с телом ее покойного мужа стояло много людей, она бы, наверное, умерла, а при Лорасе ей можно даже плакать. — Он не мог умереть. 

— Не мог, — глухо ответил брат. — Он и не умер. Его убили.

Маргери еще раз вздохнула. Она знала, что у Ренли были враги — у кого их нет, особенно если человек — король (пусть даже враги тоже были претендентами на Железный Трон). Но то, что его убила соратница... нет, в это было слишком сложно поверить. Но, видимо, придется. 

— Лорас, — позвала она брата, который склонился над телом Ренли. — Лорас, прошу тебя, только не...

— Я любил его, — все так же глухо заметил Лорас. 

Сердце Маргери пропустило удар. Она догадывалась об этом. Но услышать о том, что так было на самом деле... Слишком много потрясений на сегодняшний день. 

— Я любил его, — повторил Лорас. — И он меня. И я отомщу за него. Я обещаю. Я даю клятву.

— Лорас, — теперь она сжала его руку. — Ты отомстишь. Но потом. Сейчас у нас будут дела важнее. Ренли навсегда останется в нашей памяти, но он мертв, и мы не сможем это изменить. Но запомни, в этом нет твоей вины. Мы не можем предугадать предательство.

Ей было сложно признаться в этом даже самой себе, но Ренли она не любила. Лорас сделал это за нее. Что ж, даже если он и мужеложец, он по-прежнему ее брат, и она будет с ним до конца. И скорбеть будет вместе с ним — все-таки Ренли был ее мужем, пусть и недолго.

— Мой рыцарь, — продолжила она, вспомнив детскую игру. Как юны они тогда были, как наивны и не знали, что в мире бывает зло! — Я прошу вас, не мстите сейчас и не корите себя. — И не выдержала, сбилась из-за слез, щипавших глаза. — Хорошо, Лорас?

Брат уткнулся ей лицом в плечо. "Кажется, он плачет", — подумала Маргери и неумело погладила его по спине.

Она никогда не видела Лораса плачущим, и от этого становилось страшно. Теперь она была готова разрыдаться сама.

— Я с тобой, — произнесла она, четко проговаривая каждое слово. Так сдерживать слезы ее научил Уиллас еще в детстве — чекань слова, как лорд-командующий, и ты забудешь о слезах. Пришла пора применить этот способ на деле. — Я всегда буду с тобой, ведь мы семья. Ты помнишь венок из ромашек? Я до сих пор храню его, потому что ромашки — символ семьи. Ну же, Лорас!

Брат поднял голову. Его глаза блестели от слез — или от жажды мести? Маргери не знала точно.

— Я буду помнить его всегда, — тихо сказал Лорас, и Маргери кивнула, не в силах сказать что-то еще — к горлу подступил комок. Вдруг брат опустился перед ней на колени.

— Моя королева, — произнес он, — ведите меня. Я буду подчиняться вашим приказам, как подчинялся бы ему, и защищать вас — пусть не сумел защитить его.

— Встаньте с колен, мой рыцарь, — прошептала она и обняла поднявшегося брата. — И, — она грустно улыбнулась, — помните о ромашках. 

Лорас молча взглянул на нее и накрыл ее ладонь своей.


End file.
